


The Weasley-Grangers and the Lords

by achaean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark Lord Harry, F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sane Voldemort, Tomarry Big Bang 2019, Voldemort wins sort of, eleven year old kids are the bane of Voldemort's exisitence, mild depression, multiple Dark Lords, multiple Light Lords, violence maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achaean/pseuds/achaean
Summary: It's been sixteen years since Harry helped to return Voldemort to not only a physical body, but also his missing sanity. Fifteen years since his research first started changing his appearance. Fourteen years since the Golden Trio fell apart in the wake of Harry's growing partnership with the now sane Dark Lord. Thirteen years since Harry graduated from Hogwarts, and accepted the mantel of Dark Lord himself, joining Voldemort's side in the quest to remake the Wizarding World.Things have been running smoothly for the Dark Lords, and their counterparts the Light Lords, with every year bringing even more stability to the Wizarding World; however, the upcoming school year will test everyone's mettle as Hermione and Ron's twins begin their Hogwarts careers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction in years! It feels so good to be back, and hopefully, you'll enjoy my scribblings.
> 
> I'm posting the first two chapters today, and am hoping to update every Monday. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Currently unbetaed, all mistakes belong to me.

::Parseltongue::

~*~Chapter 1~*~

Spires of Hogwarts rising up in the distance I glance up from the tome in my lap at the sound of footsteps. I should have known someone would find me when I left the castle this close to the beginning of the school year. Both the Light and Dark Lords returned to Hogwarts three weeks before the students, to review any upcoming challenges and requests from the teachers and the Board of Governors.

Ethereal blond head of hair weaving out of the Forbidden Forest, Luna smiles in greeting. "Merry meet Dark Lord Potter, how does the day find you?"

Wave of my hand molding the large stone beside mine into a cushioned chair, I tug the purple ribbon holding my hair back free and slip it into my book to mark my place. It was always best to set aside my full attention when Luna found me hidden away. She generally had a deeper reason for coming to me when my other half was away. "Merry meet Light Lady Lovegood, I am well this day, just trying to catch up on some recreational reading before we begin preparing for the school year." Book drifting down on a cushion of power to settle on the grass at my feet, I ask, "How are you today?"

Settling herself in the chair I had created for her, she plants her left foot on the chair's seat and hooks her arm around her knee. "Well enough, Harry, well enough. Enjoying the last of the summer's lull, much like you are. I was out, visiting the thestrals when I sensed you weren't too far out from the herd's location. So, I decided to come check in with you."

Cat slit eyes peering over the dark glasses I've worn whenever I'm out in public, since I made a mistake in my research at fifteen, I shrug. "As I told Voldy last week, I'm fine." Utterly and completely fine, that was me. Not worried in the slightest that Ron and Hermione's twins will be First Years this year. Especially not worried about the fact that we haven't spoken since our falling out in the middle of our sixth year, and I don't know what they've told their kids about me.

Eyebrow quirked, Luna gives me a look telling me she can hear the nervous thoughts rattling around in my head. "You know I would believe you more if your left foot hadn't just been tap dancing as you sank into your thoughts?"

Lip curling I slide my glasses down my nose and meet her eyes with mine uncovered. She was one of the few people I felt comfortable seeing the impact my rise to Dark Lord has had on me. "Fine, yes, I'm nervous about a certain couple of our incoming First Years. The breaking of the Golden Trio was so explosive, and the remaining years we spent together at Hogwarts were not easy. There's no telling what they've told the twins, or how they've raised them." Giving my unbound hair a tug I murmur, "Honestly, I'm surprised they decided to send their twins to us, and not to a different school."

Laughing she says, "With all the changes you and Voldemort have fought for, Hogwarts is once again the highest ranked school in the world, so could you really imagine that Hermione of all people would allow her children to go to any other school no matter her personal thoughts on half of the school's heads?"

Gaze tracing across the glitter of the Black Lake and up the side of the castle I still consider my first home, I smile. "No, she would want the best, and if that means putting up with the evil pair of Dark Lords, then that's what she'll do, and force Ron to do the same." Turning back to her, I reach out to offer her a hand up. "I suppose we'd best head back to the castle for dinner, else the elves will haul Neville out of his greenhouses to come find us, and you know that makes him cranky."

Slim hand in mine she giggles. "Yes, poor Neville does dislike his schedule being shaken up while on break."

Magic reaching out to lift my book from the ground, I take hold of it as Luna's glowing power swirls around us, blocking the world around us from sight. Light fading she releases her hold on my hand, and strides towards the entryway without a backwards glance. Probably off to seek out Neville before dinner, to re-balance her lightness after spending time around my darkness.

Striding deeper into the castle, I head for the suite of rooms Voldemort and I share when we are in residence, wanting to find a new ribbon for my hair. And to see if Voldy had returned from his trip to the US Ministry.

~*~

"Potter, are you in here?"

Poke my head out of the bedroom, still toweling my hair dry. "Yes, I'm here," I say, striding out to find Voldemort standing in the middle of our sitting room. Dropping the towel over the side of an armchair I continue moving forward until I stand chest to chest with the ruby eyed man I've bound my life to.

Nose rubbing against mine he brushes his lips over mine. "Missed you brat."

"Mm, sure you did old man." Nip at his bottom lip, looping an arm around his shoulders to secure myself more closely against him.

"As much as I would like to indulge in what you're offering, we do have dinner to get to, Imp."

Sigh and rest my forehead on his shoulder. I knew that, I had just hoped for a brief respite before having to face the Headmistress and newly returned professors. Lift my head to peck the tip of his nose I release him and wander back towards our bedroom. "Fine, we'll go play nice Dark Lords with the professors; but you owe me Voldy. And I want to hear about your adventure at the US Ministry."

Chuckling, he follows me, leaning up against the doorjam as I pull one of my 'meeting with the Hogwarts contingent' outfits out of the wardrobe. "It was not anything spectacular, simply a check-in with the formerly insane Dark Lord of Great Britain. They still do not quite believe that I have returned to my senses and am capable of ruling without mass murder."

"Bah, as if I'd let you go on a murdering rampage," I snort. "Besides, it's been what sixteen years since your return, and nearly thirty since you tried to kill me and failed? What do they think, that you're holding back this evil desire to annihilate everyone?"

Twist to give him a look as I shrug into the silver, silk shirt, my fingers making quick work of the buttons. Giving me a look he says, "I would imagine that is precisely what they are thinking; however, I am not going to indulge their false thoughts, even if it means I make an annual trip across the pond to prove that I am not. Although, I was not pleased that they had set the date of my visit so close to the beginning of the school year this year."

Black robe trimmed in silver and green snakes completing my outfit I sigh and roll my eyes. Really? He was going to fuss over that again? I told him I was fine. Stone flooring cool on my bare feet I head over to my desk to grab a pair of dark glasses. "Marvolo, I will be alright." Raising a hand to stall his retort I add, "I am nervous, yes; however, being nervous has never stopped me from doing what needs to be done. In fact, I find that I am less nervous for the beginning of this school year than I was the year after I graduated, so that's a good thing?"

Linking his pale hand with my own, he tugs me forward. "You know I worry about you, especially when I can feel your nervousness through our bond? But, if you say you will be okay, then I will stop pestering you about it."

Murmuring my thanks I allow myself a small smile. It was difficult to believe sometimes that I found someone like him. Someone who would worry over me, and who cared about the things that might upset me. Hand giving mine a squeeze, we step out into the halls of Hogwarts.

~*~

Seated at one of the House tables I place the bleeding slice on my palm over the runes etched into the wood grain. Power flowing from me and into the runes I can't help but grin at the swirling glitter of shadows and silver light that billows around my hand. I may have lost my first two friends in my quest to learn more about the Wizarding World and my family then everyone was willing to tell me; however, what I gained in return, for refusing to accept the platitudes of 'we'll tell you when you're older', was a suitable compensation in my mind.

Magic covering the entirety of the table I sit at, it reaches for the tables on either side, lighting identical rune inscriptions as it reaches them. Watching it continue to grow and spread to cover the final House table and the Head table, I twist at the sound of the double doors to the Great Hall opening. Footsteps freezing with a startled intake of breath, our new flying instructor gapes at the sight of my magic crawling up the walls.

"If you can stay right where you are for a few minutes more while I finish my task, I would greatly appreciate it, Miss Weasley."

Catching sight of her awkward start of a curtsy as I turn away to observe the path of my magic along the path of ever lighting up runes. Every year, the week before school started, one of the Lords was tasked with recharging the runes the four of us had carved throughout the Hall after the chaos of our first two years of overseeing the education of the future generations. Scattered around the Hall are runic circles meant to bring calm, protection, unity, and levelheadedness. We'd found that the combination not only helped to keep fights from breaking out in the Hall, but also encouraged friendships that had started on the train ride, before Houses were introduced, to continue growing.

Final runic circle at the very top of the enchanted ceiling, hidden behind the enchantments themselves, blazing into view with a flare of light, I call out, "You'd best close your eyes, unless you fancy being flash blind for a good while."

Following my own advice I feel the sharp tug of the interlocked runes as they take my power to charge to full strength. Clap of light bright, it makes me glad for the shield of my glasses over my closed eyes. Runes beneath my bloody palm going cool, I slowly open my eyes.

Frozen in the entryway, Ginevra Weasley stands with her hand over her closed eyes. I take a moment to take in her appearance, as it has been twelve years since I'd last been alone with her. Yes, we'd been in the same room several times this past week; but, just the two of us? Since the breaking of the Golden Trio, all but the twins had vanished from my life. And the first girl in generations had once been someone everyone thought I would marry; looking like my mum and all.

"It's safe for you to open your eyes and move now, Miss Weasley."

Brown eyes popping open she glances around the Hall. Gaze landing on me as I lick my palm clean, she shudders a bit. Giving her a look I swipe my tongue over the last of the blood on my skin. Swinging my legs over the bench I rise to my feet. "What can I do for you, Miss Weasley?" I ask with a wiggle of my toes.

"What was that?"

Looking around the Hall I quip, "That? Necessary task to make sure the school year gets off on the right foot."

"Licking your own blood off your hand will do that?" she sasses right back.

Burst of laughter surprising me I stride across the distance separating us. "No, that was to keep my blood from coming into the hands of anyone other than myself. Just because I needed to use it to complete my task doesn't mean I'm going to allow anyone else to use it."

"Smart." Moving to close the remaining gap between us she holds out a hand. "I wanted to meet with you to offer my hand. I don't know that we split on the best of terms, or even the right terms, thanks to most of my family's opinions of you. The past twelve years I've had a lot of time to think in between practices and games, and I've come to the decision that your path was entirely justified.

"No one was telling you anything. Not about your family, not about that bloody fake prophecy, nothing. Of course you would want to know more. I would've in your place. I mean, how were you expected to live or do anything you needed to do without knowledge? Maybe if someone would have been willing to help you wouldn't have gone this way; but, the past is over and done, and all we can do is move on.

"So, on that note," chin held high she says, "My name is Ginevra Weasley, the new flying instructor and Quidditch referee, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dark Lord Potter."

~*~

Voldemort to my left I lean forward to glance at Luna and Neville, who sit on the other side of him. Set behind, and slightly higher, than then Head table, our table is situated in front of the massive, abstract stained glass windows. Expressions blandly serene, the pair of Light Lords look back at me.

"The Express has reached the Hogsmede station. Our returning students should be arriving in the next twenty minutes," Neville says as the majority of the professors and Headmistress begin to filter in and take their places and the Head table.

Nodding his greeting to Headmistress Greengrass, Voldemort adds, "Which means that Miss Weasley should be arriving with our new students in thirty minutes." Hand seeking his under the table, I tangle my fingers with his.

"Speaking of Ginny, how has your week of getting to know her all over again gone?" Luna asks.

Goblet in my free hand, I take a sip of water. "It has gone quite well. She is not who I was expecting. There's still quite a bit of the spitfire I remember from school in her; but, she's also grown out of judging someone without hearing their side of the story."

Hooking his ankle with mine, Voldemort says, "She seems genuinely excited to be teaching, and not at all upset that her last injury sidelined her from playing professionally."

Nervousness growing with each minute that passes I slump back in my chair. Yes, Ginevra wasn't what I had been expecting when we and the Board agreed to hire her on to replace Madame Hooch, who was off to a very well deserved retirement. But, Merlin, Hermione and Ron's twins were crossing the Black Lake, and the fact that they were here meant that at some point during the next couple of months the former Golden Trio would be in a room to discuss what the next seven years was going to look like educationally for their children.

::Breathe, Harry love, breathe.:: Voldemort hisses softly, as my emotions jitter through our bond.

Outward appearance calm and blank, I squeeze his hand tightly. ::It's ridiculous that I'm this nervous about a pair of eleven year old children. They're children, what could they possibly do to me when I have you to protect me?::

Paper bird fluttering to land on my empty plate, it unfolds to display a message: _The twins have caused a bit of a kerfuffle with the littlest Malfoy, and in a surprising twist, __Bill and Fluer's__ daughter. -Gin_

Passing the note to Voldy I mutter, ::It's the bloody parent conference I'm most worried about. However, it seems as though the twins have already been causing a bit of trouble.::

Note traveling from Voldy to Luna, he leans into my space. Kiss short and sweet, he hisses, ::We will all be there for that, as will whomever is their Head of House.::

Double doors opening, the Second through Seventh Year students begin to filter in, each one pausing as they reach their House table to bow or curtsy to the four of us at the High table. Fifth Year and above adding a hand placement which tells their magical leaning: a hand over the heart for the Dark, the tips of their fingers to their lips for the Light, and a hand at the base of their throat for the Neutral.

Acknowledging the returning students with nods, the four of us rise to our feet, as has become tradition, to welcome the newest students. Led in by Ginevra, they look around the Great Hall with a mixture of awe and joy. Halting them at the edge of the stairs leading to the Head and High tables, she steps up to accept the scroll of names from Headmistress Greengrass.

"Welcome to our First Year students," Neville says. "When Professor Weasley calls out your name, please step forward and seat yourself on the stool beside her. Once you have been Sorted by the Sorting Hat, you may join your fellow Housemates at their table."

Easily spotting Draco's heir standing in the crowd, I can't help but smile at the sight of the gentler looking mini Draco. Seeing several other children who look like some of my old classmates I locate Bill and Fluer's daughter towards the middle of the group, her strawberry blond hair telling of her Weasley heritage. At the back of the group, are the twins, their hair a deep reddish brown and sharing a bit of their mother's bushy hair.

Inclining his head at Ginevra, Neville motions for her to begin.

~*~

Ache building in my sides I can't seem to stop my laughter. Forehead on the table's top I snort as I attempt to stop. Merlin and Morgana, this was too rich! When the owls started to arrive tomorrow it was sure to cause quite the bit of chaos. And, gods know some of the recipiants would find some way to blame it all on Voldy and I, even if it was so far outside of our power to have done this.

Hand at the back of my neck cool, Voldy murmurs, "The Heads of House are back, Potter, so if you would like to rejoin us that would be brilliant."

Gasp for breath and haul my head off of the table, laughter trickling off into silence. "As you wish, Voldemort. Although, I will forever look back at the memory of that Sorting with amusement."

Chuckling, Neville shakes his head, "I don't think any one of us was expecting the results we got."

Rising from the High table, I step down to join the four Heads, and the other three Lords at the head of the Hufflepuff table. Heads on the opposite side from the four Lords, I lace my fingers together. Smile still at the edge of my lips I ask, "All students settled properly?"

"Yes, Lord Potter, all of my new Ravenclaws have been briefed on what to expect this week, and the returning Eagles have been reminded of what needs doing before classes begin." Never ending journal in front of him, Marcus Belby flips through his handful of notations on the First Years. "I have two mundane-borns, and one mundane raised Half Blood; the rest are Wizarding raised of various blood status. Each of them has been paired with a Sixth Year of similar status."

Leaning over to snag Belby's journal, Luna scans the notes briefly. "Wonderful, no indications of any potential challenges?"

"No ma'am, everyone seems to be rather levelheaded at first glance."

Nodding, she slides the journal back and turns to Parvati Patil, the Head of Gryffindor. "How about your Lions, Parvati?"

Journal of her own before her, she says, "Aside from the surprise of having the young Malfoy Sorted into my House, all seems well. A mild bit of tension from some of the students; however, it was expertly diffused by Mister Malfoy cajoling his fellow First Years to join him for a loud game of Exploding Snap."

Flipping through the journal she offers me, I snicker at her doodled face on the young Malfoy's page. "I believe this year is going to be one for the records; though, it is good to hear that the Grffindors have tentatively accepted their unexpected Housemate."

Sally-Anne Perks scribbling a last minute note in her journal, she says, "No upsets from the Hufflepuffs aside from the usual batch of confused mundane-born and homesick Pure Bloods. I imagine their personalities will become more apparent once they find their rhythm in a week or two."

Neville perusing the journal he snags, he nods in agreement. Turning his gaze to the eldest of the Heads, he inquires, "And your Slytherins? How have they settled tonight, Severus?"

Passing his journal over to Voldemort he mutters, "As I am certain it is too late to tender my resignation, I supposed I will have to convince myself that this is not a nightmare." Bottomless black eyes meeting my gaze through the dark lenses of my glasses, he says, "Miss Weasley has settled right in with the majority of her Housemates without any challenges. Based on my initial observations, she will be fine, and an asset to the Snakes.

"As for the Granger-Weasley twins, I am now very pleased to have agreed to stepping away from teaching all but the Seventh Years, because they will require a considerable amount of watching. Having already caused some tension on the train ride here, most of the House are going to keep themselves apart from them while they determine whether or not they are worth befriending. I am afraid the twins will find themselves rather segregated within the dungeon until the decisions are made."

Voldemort passes the journal back to Severus with a nod. "I would have to agree with your assessment. Not an ideal way to enamor yourself to your fellow students, causing enough trouble to require the attention of one of the Express chaperons."

"Professor Weasley handled herself well, especially in the face of having been a part of the Granger-Weasley twin's childhood. She presented the appropriate lack of bias and refused to favor any of the children involved, which has gained her the respect from a number of the older students. Should she have time in her schedule, I would recommend her as a regular overseer to the Saturday evening study session here in the Great Hall," Belby shares, drawing us onto the next item on our agenda.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Chapter 2~*~

Hospital Wing ahead of me, I motion at the doors with an empty hand. Swinging open without a sound I pause to take in the hustle and bustle of the First Year's start of school health exams. Healers striding to and fro, their pale green robes swirl around them a bit like Severus' are know to. When I was a student I never would have believed he could make them do so simply by the way he walked, I always figured he used magic for the dramatics.

Platinum blond hair drawing my attention, I drift over to where my former school nemesis stands. Hair held back with a neat black bow he dips his chin as I catch his eye. "Good Afternoon, Lord Potter, the exams are proceeding quite nicely, we should be able to complete them just after dinner."

"That is good to hear, Healer Malfoy. Would you have a moment to speak with me, without upsetting the exams?"

Motioning another healer over, he passes off his charts. "Healer Brown, will you oversee the exams while I speak with Lord Potter? We shall return before the Slytherin First Years are due."

Quick bob of her head she turns to dip in a curtsy before striding off to check in on the next student on the list.

Silencing and obscuring wards flaring around us, I nudge my glasses onto the top of my head. Cat slit eyes meeting calm quicksilver I ask, "How is young Scorpius doing so far?"

Gaze darting over my shoulder, in the direction I imagine is his son's location, he quips, "Enjoying the Lion's Den, which you would know if you asked your godson yourself, Harry."

"And cause drama for him in his first week by making it public knowledge that his godfather is one of the Dark Lords? We spoke the summer, before I returned to Hogwarts, and it was his idea for us to continue to keep our relationship hidden while he settles in." Holding a folded letter out to him I say, "However, that doesn't mean I can't write him and pass the letters off in a myriad of untraceable ways."

Chuckling, Draco slips the parchment into one of his many pockets, pulling a different letter from a different pocket. "He said much the same, and asked me to give you this should we cross paths today." Wand timer buzzing, he sighs, "Five minutes before the Snakes arrive to await their turn. Am I correct in my assumption that you ended up here not only to check in on Scorpius, but also to be on hand for the transition?"

"That, and to observe the interactions of this House. Severus has shared some concerns of how much of his attention this group of First Years will require." Snort and return my glasses to their standard place. "He also blames me for the situation he finds himself in."

"Is he really trying to claim your dratted Potter luck is the cause?" Draco asks.

Wards fading I turn and scan the Wing for Healer Brown. Finding her beside Scorpius' bedside I follow Draco's lead as we head to retrieve his charts. "Of course," I say, in reply to his question of Severus' blaming me. "Will you have the reports prepared for us to review this evening, or shall we await them tomorrow?"

Accepting his charts back, he nods his thanks to Healer Brown for her assistance. "Tomorrow, if you please, Lord Potter. It will allow the team to put a more concise set of reports together, rather than passing off a mess of disjointed notes."

Exam station empty save the three of us, the curtain still mostly drawn to give the student privacy, I close the distance between my godson and I. Pressing a kiss to his forehead I whisper, "Well done on Gryffindor, my sweetling." Stepping back I give the pair of Malfoys a nod before making my way out of the space. Peek into a few other exam rooms to observe some of the other Lions as they finish their own exams.

Students alternating between awe and fear at my brief appearance, they all manage to acknowledge me. Give them all an answering nod I chat with the healers, if they're still with the students I pop in on. Most of the healers were used to one of the Lords popping in on the First Year exams, as we tried to make our presence known every year. These children were our future, and one thing all four of us agreed on, was that there would never again be a child who was forced back to a situation of abuse and neglect. Thus, the First Year exams had been put into place five years after we'd taken over the whole of Hogwarts.

Sadly, it had taken a student nearly dying to force us to sit up and take note. That student had survived, thanks to the combined skills of Draco and Severus. As a result they had entered the Healer program at St. Mungos, with an emphasis on the Potions side of healing.

Poking my head into the next exam room, I don't even bother to fight the smile at the sight of said Healer. This was the first year she was a part of the exams, and I couldn't be more pleased to see her here.

Student she was with squeaking at the sight of me, she twists away from reviewing the exam results. Quick curtsy of acknowledgment, she turns back to the eleven year old girl on the bed. "Tomorrow evening you will receive your health report, along with instructions for when to take any potions you may require." Patting her shoulder, she motions for the girl to hop up. "You're done, Miss Alison, enjoy the rest of your day."

Girl giving me a rather shaky, awkward curtsy, she darts passed the curtain the second I dip my chin. "Mundane-born?" I inquire.

"What gave it away, M'Lord?"

Offer her my arm, saying, "The skitter." Leading her out into the main space of the Wing, I observe the rest of the Healers as they join us. "It is a pleasure to see you here, Healer Collins; but, I do believe your next round of exams will be beginning shortly."

Brush a kiss over her knuckles as I leave her with the rest. Quiet hum of young voices proceeding the arrival of the Snakes, I drift over to a corner. I wanted to be as inconspicuous I could be, and get a decent couple minutes of observations before the Slytherins noticed me.

Stepping up to stand before the group of Healers, Draco holds his charts to his side. Students quieting quickly they gaze at the sea of pale green. "Welcome Slytherin House, thank you for your timely arrival. I am Healer Malfoy, and I will be directing your exams. With your help we should be able to get you out of here rather quickly.

"Now, when I call your name, I will direct you the Healer who will be completing your exam. These exams allow us to provide the best assistance to bring you your peak health, which will give you the best chance at becoming the greatest you can be here at Hogwarts."

Tune Draco out as he goes over what the exam will entail, having heard it before. Pocket of space surrounding the Granger-Weasley twins obvious enough to cause Healer Collins to frown slightly, she lifts a brow in my corner's direction. Shrugging I make my way on silent bare feet towards the twins.

Arms crossed, they stand with scowls, closed off from everything going on around them. Not a good sign. As nervous as I was for what them being here meant to me, I didn't want for them to have a bad time while at school. Even at its worst, my memories of my time at Hogwarts were pleasant.

"I don't see why we have to be here," the twin I'm closest to hisses under his breath.

Snarl almost silent, his identical other half, snaps, "Sniv says it's mandatory, there was no way to get out of it. Sides, Mum and Da told us not to draw the attention of any of the Lords, and I reckon skipping out on a dumb health exam would do that."

"Still, what even is the point of this exam?"

Clearing his throat loudly, Draco drawls, "Had you been paying attention to my review of the exam rather than snipping amongst each other, you would know the answer to that question Mister Granger-Weasley. Now that I have your attention, Mister Granger-Weasley to my left, you will be with Healer Green; Mister Granger-Weasley to my right, you will be with Healer Lanus. Hurry along now, the sooner they finish your exams, the sooner they can begin the exams for their next patients."

"Stupid Death Eater," close twin mutters.

Quick fist to his other half's shoulder, the other growls, "Shut it Hamilton."

Stomping in the direction of his assigned Healer, Hamilton Granger-Weasley, reminds me of his father and his stubborn temper. While his still unnamed twin reminds me of his mother's badgering to follow rules, and belief in the words of adults and books.

Keep myself to the shadows as the remaining children begin to chat as they await their turns. Mulling over what I've observed thus far, I lean back against the wall. Hamilton seemed to be the one to watch more than his brother. He appeared to have more of a temper. But, on the other side of things, his brother could take after their mother in temper, and there was one thing we all learned to fear during our school years - Hermione's temper.

~*~

"So, what do you make of the twins that were causing you so much nervousness?"

Toss my robe over the back of a chair I muse, "I find them to be an interesting blend of what I know of their parents. Each one seems to have more in common with one parent; however, I only had about ten minutes to watch them before they started their exams. And in the effort to not cause too much of stir this early on, I kept away from their rooms when I did make myself known."

Voldemort sidling up behind me, he wraps his arms around me. Hands running over my stomach he rests his chin on my shoulder. "When do you plan to approach them?"

"What?"

Working his way down the buttons of my shirt he says, "I asked when you were planning to approach them. I know you will not be able to keep from reaching out to them."

Shiver as his fingers dance over the runes I carved over my sternum. "For now, I think I'll continue to observe. Try to see what makes them tick, and how I can use that in my approach. Hopefully before the traditional meeting with their parents. It'd be best to know whether or not I have any sort of connection prior to the addition my former best friends."

Nosing behind my ear he croons, "We will make a Slytherin out of you yet, my love."

Twist in his loose embrace to discover every inch of his lean figure is bare to my eyes. Heart giving a lurch I loop and arm around his neck, my fingers tangling in his wavy hair. Tug his mouth down to mine. Free hand trailing down his spine I let him control the kiss I began.

~*~

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since the school year began, and the Granger-Weasley twins, Alexander and Hamilton, have yet to truly interact with their fellow Snakes. They were still segregated by an invisible wall any time the House was together. Classes found them either shunned in the back, or shoved to the very front; while meals had them seated side by side with no other Housemates beside either one, no matter where they sat.

Scrubbing a hand over my face I debate my next steps. My old 'saving people' thing was shouting at me to do something. To help them find their place in Slytherin, so they could make friends. Watching them as the rest of the House laughed and interacted was painful. It reminded me of my time with the Dursley's, minus the physical abuse.

Coolness of the Dungeon on my feet pulling me back into the present I look around. Torches flicker here and there, adding a bit of light to the dim halls, although I was easily able to see even without them thanks to my eyes. Stillness of night calming I decide to poke my head in on the Slytherin common room. No one should be up at this hour; but something made me want to check on the snakes.

Soft, almost silent sound of sniffling ahead I frown. Had a student from another House wandered down here and gotten lost? It wasn't unheard of; however, it was less common after the first couple of weeks. Summoning a pair of my glasses to me, I move quickly towards the sound. Curious that the Head of Houses hadn't already hunted down their errant student. Or, if they couldn't find them, alerted one of us about the missing child. Rounding the corner I freeze at the sight that greets me.

Huddled together, heads on their drawn up knees, are the twins I couldn't seem to get out of my mind. Why weren't they in their rooms, never mind the common room? It was nearly midnight for Merlin's sake. Thought tickling the corner of my mind I barely hold a growl back. If the whole of Slytherin had somehow 'forgotten' to tell them about a change in password, then it would make sense, horrid as it was, that they were out in the halls at this hour. And with Severus out of the castle tonight, the Seventh Year Prefects had been entrusted with making sure everyone was accounted for for the night. That they hadn't alerted us also fit with the thought I was hoping wasn't true.

Gazing at the twins I debate calling on one of the others. They didn't trust me. Morgana, they didn't trust any of the Lords apparently based on my observations and what I'd overheard. Shoulders slumping, Luna's frowning face flickers in my thoughts. No, I would attempt to help them myself. At the very least doing so would hopefully give them something to think about if their parents were claiming that we Lords were all evil, or whatever.

Creep a bit closer before sinking down in a crouch. No sense in looming over them when I made myself known. Clearing my throat I ask, "What are the two of you doing out here this late?"

Startling bad enough that he whacks his head on the stonework behind him, the twin closest to me curses and grabs his head. Curse echoed by his brother, I remain where I am, ignoring my knee jerk reaction to reach for them and sooth the pair of them like they were Scorpius.

"They conveniently forgot to tell us the password had changed," the one who hit his head snaps, without looking up.

Brother staring at me wide-eyed, his hand flailing in his brother's direction.

"Ugh, Hamilton, stop hitting -" voice tapering off as he lifts his head from his hands. Freckles bold due to the sudden paleness of his skin, he swallows nervously.

Note that Hamilton's eyes are brown like his mother's, while Alexander's are blue like his father's. Thank Godric they weren't identical identical like Fred and George. As long as I could see their eyes I would be able to differentiate whom was who.

Cock my head to the side, murmuring, "I had hoped that my thought was wrong; however, you've just confirmed I was unfortunately correct, Mr. Granger-Weasley." Settle back on my heels, making sure to keep my wandless hands loose and in full sight.

Licking his lips, Hamilton says, "T-they changed it right before dinner. No one else had trouble getting in; but they made sure we didn't have the new password. I think they did it tonight because Sna - Professor Snape was gone."

"You are probably not wrong about that assumption, Mr. Granger-Weasley. Severus would have had their tails if they'd pulled this stunt with him present." Grin and add, "Not that that will save them once he finds out they've done this."

Frowning, Alexander asks, "Why would he care that they did this?"

"Why would he not? You're students under his care, in his House. I will admit, Severus isn't the easiest of people to read or be around; but I can tell you with absolute truthfulness, he does care, and he will absolutely not allow this to stand as acceptable." Think back to my own childhood with Severus and chuckle at the thought of my own reaction every time I was told he cared and was trying to protect me. Merlin, it took years for me to believe it.

"What's so funny?" Hamilton snarls.

Right, not a good time for a walk down memory lane. "Apologies, I couldn't help but think of my own reaction to being told Severus was protecting me. And how disbelieving I was at the mere idea of it."

Watch as Alexander winces and places a hand to his head. Still maintaining the least combative pose I can manage I say, "I'm sorry I startled you, making you hit your head. I could help? Make sure nothing's injured, and get rid of the pain?"

Bit of Gryffindor showing, Alexander nods slowly. "But nothing else."

Nodding in agreement, I shift to my knees and inch closer until the twins are within arm's reach. "Would you be more comfortable if I were to use my wand, or do this wandless?"

"Er, wand?"

Tug my wand from its holster at my hip I rest it on the stone floor. Two pairs of eyes taking it in, I lean a bit closer. "Just want to check with a touch before I involve magic, okay?" Fingers slipping into his mop of hair, I brush their tips over the slightly warmer bump at the back of his skull. Slight hiss from the boy in front of me I croon, "Sorry, sorry, not intentional."

Scooting a bit towards me, Hamilton asks, "Can you heal him? Dad said Dark inclined witches and wizards had no skill in healing. Which I find confusing considering the acclaim Healer Malfoy has"

Tongue between my teeth I give him a lopsided smile as I move my hand away from his brother's head. "Lucky for the Mr. Granger-Weasley in question, your father doesn't have access to all of the information regarding the Dark inclined. I may not be nearly as skilled as Healer Malfoy, but he and Luna made darned sure I was proficient at healing basic injuries."

Pick up my wand, thumb rubbing over the engraved metal band at the top of its handle out of habit. My old wand had done me well up until Marvolo and I sealed our partnership with blood magic. After that, it just kind of fizzled on me, prompting me to seek out a wandmaker who could custom make one for me.

"Sir?"

Blink and refocus back on the boys in front of me. Both of them were looking at me curiously, a better sign than I'd hoped for when I found them. "My tendency to get lost in my thoughts like that makes me rather clumsy, so they wanted me able to heal the various bumps and bruises I tend to acquire." Wrinkle my nose and tap my wand against my lips. They both looked a bit poleaxed, like I wasn't what they'd been expecting. "Enough about me though; let's get you all fixed up Mr. Granger-Weasley."

~*~

Perched atop the large table at the front of the classroom, I swing my bare feet as I await the first of the First Year students. In an effort to downplay my title of Dark Lord, I always tried to greet the children in as welcoming of a manner possible. And if that meant indulging in my dislike of proper decorum, and shorter height, then so be it.

Plus, after last night, I thought that maybe the twins would be more amicable to take what Neville and I had to say. Though that did remind me that I needed to talk to Severus later this afternoon. And Voldy, and hope to Merlin I could keep the both of them from going all Gryffindor on the Snakes.

Striding in, Neville chuckles at my location and presentation. "Every year you insist on putting forth this first appearance."

"It helps put the First Years at ease. After all, they are in the room with one of the great, big, evil Dark Lords, Nev." List of students in my hand I ask, "Have you seen how Voldy and Luna divided the children up? It's almost as if they want the pair of us to tear out our hair this first session."

Leaning back against the table beside me, he says, "Luna knows what she's doing. Plus, after this round, the remaining two should be a breeze, eh Harry?"

Blow a raspberry in response. Turn to face him as much as possible, I murmur, "I found Ron and Hermione's sons stranded in the Dungeon's halls last night. The password to their common room was changed before dinner, after Severus left, and the Prefects conveniently forgot to inform them of this fact.

"Nev, the entire House attempted to make two eleven year olds spend the night in the cold hallways. I know the boys haven't exactly made the best first impression; but to blatantly keep them from their own beds? That's something I wouldn't have been surprised to hear about back in our school days; but now? I thought we had gotten better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the first two chapters of The Weasley-Grangers and the Lords. Let me know what you thought. :)
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on 9/23, writer gods willing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the slight delay, I got a bit distracted at Universal Studios this weekend and forgot to bring my laptop. 
> 
> Here's chapter 3; I hope you enjoy it, and forgive me my unbetaed errors. 
> 
> ::Parseltongue::

~*~Chapter 3~*~

Still perched atop the desk I look around at the gathered eleven year olds as Neville discusses what was expected of the children this year. Through trial and error, we found that hosting this class towards the end of the first month at Hogwarts worked best for the First Year's; even though it went over the Lord's, and Headmistress', expectations for the students. The three or so weeks prior allowed Hogwarts' newest members to settle in, and start figuring out where their own strengths and weaknesses lay. Which made them as prepared for this class as we could hope, while not overwhelming them by adding too much all at once.

Gaze finding the twins I blink at finding Bill and Fluer's daughter seated beside them. Take in her position and the way the rest of the class was situated; she had effectively pick the only seat that would allow her to either keep the twins from participating, or the best place for her to be to shield them from the others. But which was it?

In a shockingly brazen fashion, which was so him, Draco had taken a similar position the beginning of our Sixth Year. He and I had spent a good portion of the summer at Voldy's personal manor and had finally hashed out a good bit of the misconceptions we had about each other. Of course, it helped that I had already unraveled the majority of the lies I'd been told were truths by Dumbledore and his flaming chickens.

Force my mind away from its walk down memory lane, and focus back on the here and now. Hopping off the desk, to stand beside Neville, I give the children a smile, and say, "We hope that your time here with us at Hogwarts will be everything you have dreamed it to be."

Nodding, Neville adds, "And know that should you have need of us, you are welcome to come seek out any of the Lords. We wish you well, merry part."

Assembled students beginning to flood out of the classroom, I watch the twins and Miss Weasley stay put. Blond head of my godson weaving against the flow of his peers I arch a brow as he heads for the trio. Tap Neville's elbow with my fingers, "Ignore or act?"

"I will ignore this round. You're the one Malfoy adores, and Hermione and Ron simply pretend I don't exist, so me acting will change nobody's minds." Glancing back at the desk I'd spent most of the class perched on, he murmurs, "All four have a free period before lunch. And, if need be, I will call Voldemort to assist with the two remaining classes after lunch."

"If you have to do that, just tell him I'll handle his half of the paperwork for a week."

Laughing, Neville waves as he follows the rest of the class out, leaving me with the four students. Make my way through the desks, and pause once I'm close enough to talk, but far enough to not seem like I'm looming. Drag the bench out from under the desk in front of me, I sink down on it, all the while silently watching the quartet.

Blue eyed twin, Alexander I remind myself, shifting in his seat, he mutters, "Not that we don't appreciate you sitting between us and the rest; but, what's your goal, Miss Weasley?"

"It wasn't right, what happened last night," she says.

"Didn't stop you from playing along," Hamilton snips back.

Letting out a huffed growl, Miss Weasley shoves her bench back and stands. "You two are so difficult. Just because you grew up segregated from the greater world by your parents, who thought it was a dandy idea, never mind the hurt it would cause you, doesn't mean we're all out to get you." Bag hoisted to her shoulder she tosses her hair over her shoulder like her mother. "My father is your uncle, not that you've ever had the chance to meet him thanks to your parents declining every invitation he's ever sent, and he taught me that family was meant to stand together through thick and thin. So yes, I think you two are rude, conceited, and ignorant; but, you're also family, and I would like the opportunity to get to know my cousins now that your parents can't stop us. Think it over."

Classroom door banging shut behind her, I turn to regard the odd trio I'm left with. Two snakes and a lion. The children of the first people I ever called friend, and my godson, son of the boy dubbed my arch rival my First Year. Time sure was funny.

Proving that his sorting was correct, Scorpius clears his throat, calling the twins attention away from Miss Weasley's exit. Foreheads furrowed the twins stare at him, opting for silence over the questions I'm sure are wanting to be voiced.

Nervous shuffle of his feet, Scorpius says, "I've been watching your House, and you two are always left on the outside." Flicker of anger in the twin's eyes, he plows on. "Everyone should have friends, and I think I'd like to be one of yours. I mean, we didn't get off right on the train, but my godfather says you shouldn't always let first impressions be what decides what you choose to do. You should take those first impressions and try to think past them to make your own decisions."

Sharing a look, the twins shrug. Brown eyes searching, Hamilton holds a hand out. "We definitely see the smarts in what your godfather's told you, and I think we'd like to have friends."

~*~

Pause in the doorway of our semi-private office, it's location accessible only to the professors. Voldemort bent over his desk, his dark brown hair falls unbound to screen his face from my sight. Glance in both directions in the hall, grinning at the lack of people. Slip into the office and flick my fingers at the door, setting a alarm to alert me if someone touches the door, namely Severus, because I had asked him to join us once his day was complete. But, I should have twenty to thirty minutes to while away with the man I loved before he arrives.

::Marvolo,:: I hiss, padding across the room.

Glancing up from the stack of papers on his desk, he drawls, ::Yes, brat?::

Sidle up beside his chair and lean back against his desk. Nudge his chair back with a foot. ::I'm bored, entertain me.::

Chair arms on either side of him vanishing, he gives me an appraising look. ::You could work on your paperwork. Get it done early, rather than waiting until the last minute.:: Hands saying otherwise, he grips my hips, tugging me forward.

Leaning over, I press a kiss to the tip of his nose. ::I suppose I could do that.:: Settle into his lap, my fingers seeking out the buttons on his shirt.

Mouth taking mine, his hands shift. One hooking itself into my hair, he slides the other around to my back. Lips lifting he shivers as I succeed in undoing the buttons of his shirt. ::Harry, lion, Severus will be here soon.::

Smirk and nimbly undo his belt. ::Yesss, but I want you now.::

Pitch black magic rising from around us, he stands, holding me up with one hand. The room flickers with shadows as my own magic rises to play with Marvolo's. Feet on the floor, I switch my attentions from his clothing to my own.

Alarm twinging in my head I snarl as Severus knocks. Magic swirling in to fix our clothes, I sigh, want singing in my veins. Pulling me into his arms, Marvolo purrs, ::Later beloved, I promise.::

Kiss him, palming the bulge of his erection. Hips bucking up beneath my touch he lets out a whistling hiss against my lips. Second knock pulling us apart, I sigh and call for him to enter.

~*~

Standing to Severus' left, Voldemort to his right, I stare at the gathered Slytherin House. It had taken a good fifteen minutes to calm the other men enough that I wasn't worried the children would face the brunt of their anger. Anger was good; but too much anger could blind you, and that wouldn't help get the children to see that what they had done was against everything the Lords stood for.

Power pulsing around Severus he stands silently in front of his nervously shifting snakes. Weasley-Granger twins on the fringe of the gathered House, they watch the rest of the crowd just as silently as their Head.

"I am disappointed to call myself a Slytherin tonight," Severus says quietly. "For as long as I can remember the House of Snakes has had one consistent rule, the House stands together. Last night, you broke that rule. You chose to act against your own.

"As a result of your choices, the following punishments will be put in place until I deem it time to remove them: all Prefect privileges are revoked, you will continue to perform your responsibilities outside of the House; however, within the House you have no power. All students are under a curfew, you will be within the Dungeon by seven each night. Hogsmeade visits are revoked for all students.

"Prove to me that you have learned from your bad decision, and I will consider lifting some of the punishments. Prove me wrong, and I will add more to the list."

Silence his answer, he nods. "Your time at Hogwarts should be fun; however, it is also a time to learn sometimes harsh lessons in a controlled environment. Let us all hope that the lessons you learn within the castle prepare you well for life."

~*~

_Ferret,_

_I am sure Scorpius has already written home to tell you of his new friends, the Weasley-Granger twins. He truly is a Gryffindor. However did you and Astoria manage to do that? You'll likely blame your association with me on it. I still say you've had it in you since childhood; always did come off as a snake in lion's clothing. _

_Enough of that though, there are more serious matters to address._

_As Severus is bound to have told you, the Slytherins find themselves a bit constrained at the moment due to choosing to lock the twins out of the common room for a night. If I hadn't stumble across them in my nightly wanders, I imagine they would have found themselves in the Hospital Wing come morning. Whether they would have needed your expertise or not, is something I am thankful not to know. _

_Lucky for them, the worst they dealt with was a bit of chill and a bump to the head, both of which were easy enough for my meager skills to fix. As was overriding the password on their common room. The children are quite silly if they think we don't have ways of bypassing any student made blocks in our castle._

_Both Severus and Voldemort were understandably upset when I informed them; however, after their tempers cooled, they chose to remove privileges the snakes had taken for granted. I am certain, once we tell the Weasley-Granger elders, that they will insist that it is not enough of a punishment. Unfortunate that they get no voice unless there is measurable harm done._

_Should you have time next week, Voldemort and I would be delighted to have you and Astoria for dinner on Saturday. I fear I shall need sensible conversation after the parent conferences scheduled that day._

_Scarhead_


End file.
